


Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

by Evora Layne (CreativeCreature)



Series: Original Work By Evora Layne [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Please do not copy, School Assignment, School prompt, inspired by a fortune cookie, original story no touchy, please do not steal/use/eat, school assignment prompt, that was the seagulls from Finding Nemo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/pseuds/Evora%20Layne
Summary: Original work. Spy story. Inspired by a fortune cookie. School assignment. Can't come up with a half-decent summary. Just read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this with the corrected version from my english teacher when he finishes going over it

_**Audentes Fortuna Iuvat** _

_**Fortune Favors the Bold** _

* * *

 

She surveyed the surrounding restaurant out of the corner of her eyes, the sight of them swiveling obscured by her mirrored aviators. She stuck her right and into her pocket and brought out her phone. Sending a quick confirmation text to her team outside. She returned the phone to its resting place before leaning back and picking up a magazine, opening it only to scoff at the article that greeted her. Trump’s sardonic hair was front and center. She scowled and flipped through the pages, eyeing the designer outfits appreciatively. Trying to burn the image of the presidential Oompa Loompa from her mind’s eye. She started when twin dings from her phone sounded. 

**Tweedle Dee/Oliver: You got**

**Tweedle Dum/Patrick: It, Boss.**

She scowled and quickly typed out a reply.

**Alice/Kaya: Stop.**

**Tweedle Dee: Stop**

**Tweedle Dum: What?**

**White Queen/Willa: Nope. We’re not doing that. We have a mission. Be adult.**

**Tweedle Dum: Aw! Buzzkill.**

**Tweedle Dee: Agreed Brother [gif of two wolves, one nodding with the caption ‘I agree. I agree. I agree.’**

**Cheshire/Isabella: STOP! The text alerts are distracting me!**

**White Rabbit/Mateo: The Queen of Hearts is in. I repeat Queen of Hearts is in.**

She looked up, sure enough the tall regal form of the leader of one of the most notorious underground kingdoms was entering the restaurant, on either side of her were her ever loyal soldiers.

**Alice: The King of Hearts and the Knave of Hearts are with her.**

There was a chorus of dings as each member of her team responded accordingly.

**Tweedle Dee: Got**

**Tweedle Dum: It.**

**White Queen: In place.**

**Cheshire: [gif of Dean Winchester giving a thumbs up]**

**March Hare/Lance: In place.**

**Caterpillar/Ryan: In place.**

**White Rabbit: In place.**

She smiled and, while humming along to music playing by memory, typed out a reply before locking her phone and slipping it into her pocket. She did this without sending her text because her text would start the mission. It would not be good for the leader to be the only one not in place when the mission started. 

She approached the front desk of the restaurant. Greeting the happy pink haired girl with a smile, “Hello! Welcome to the Rose Garden! How many in your party?” She couldn’t help but laugh at the girl’s greeting. 

“Just myself today.” She said in a cheery tone. The girl’s mood was infectious, like a giggily baby’s laughter. 

The girl’s pink hair bounced as she nodded and gestured for one of her employees to join her. “Alright then. This is Lewis. He’ll be your server for today. Anything you need, he’s your guy. Enjoy your meal!” She sung and handed her the menu. Lewis was a short man with a bushy curly mob of red hair and sparkling eyes. He shook his head and beckoned her to follow him.

“This is your seat. I’ll be back soon to take your order. Would you like to order a drink now or when your order your food?” She thought for a moment, before nodding.

“Shirley Temple, please.” Lewis nodded and made a note on his little notepad as he walked toward the kitchen.

Once he was gone, She took out her phone and clicked send.

**Alice: In place. Wait for Cheshire’s signal.**

Another chorus of dings.

She leaned back and browsed the menu. She had to blend in after all.

\---

It was a few minutes before her Shirley Temple was placed in front of her and she could order her food.

“One Shirley Temple. Have you decided on what you want?” 

She hummed and nodded, “I’ll have the Sweet and Sour Pork with a side of Fried Rice please.” Lewis nodded and accepted the menu that she was passing over. He spun on his heel and started off toward the kitchen. She took to observing her surroundings as she waited for Hatter’s signal - their target was seated a few tables to her right, her guards at the tables around her and her undercover guards scattered around the room. She sighed, this would be a tough mission. They were vastly outnumbered, 9 to who knows how many guards plus the King of Hearts and the Knave of Hearts.

The sound of a text ding made her look down at her phone and suppress the urge to smile proudly. Her protegee was quickly coming into her own.

**Cheshire: Curiouser and Curiouser**

She looked up as the twins entered the restaurant giggling and laughing, as per usual. She watched, out of the corner of her eye, as the bubbly pink haired girl greeted them with a bright smile and blushed at the twins’ flirtatious ways. 

The sound of a frustrated sigh coming from her earphone made the corner of her lips twitch as one of her dearest friends expressed her annoyance with Thing One and Thing Two. “Why do they always flirt? Do they not care that they can compromise the mission!” She found it difficult to suppress laughter, her dear friend was as oblivious as a cat fighting itself in a mirror.

She quickly tapped out a reply, she would have spoken but that would compromise the mission. A mission that they had been planning and preparing for for months.

**Alice: Jealous much?**

She set her phone down and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. 

“Oh don’t you start with me Kay. I am not jealous of those two... two...” She let out a harsh growl, “Nitwits!” 

She sat forward and started to type out a witty reply but was interrupted by another voice that she vaguely recognized coming over the coms.

“Focus on the mission.” 

There was a moment of silence. What? Who was that? She could hear her teammates freaking out about that they were hacked. 

Then his voice came back, this time with a hint of humor, “And what did Mr. K say about this kind of talk during missions?” Then he was gone. He knew Mr. K? Nobody knew Mr. K!

She sat there for a few minutes, contemplating the identity of the voice that made her feel an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

The sound of a plate being sat before shattered her thoughts and made her look up to thank Lewis but was surprised by the sight of an entirely different waiter. A waiter that she knew very well. The waiter was tall with dark features and a cold expression. “Lewis had to leave for a family emergency so I brought it instead.” His voice had a harsh tone to it, as if he had seen horrors that were only showcased on the television. 

She gaped like a beached fish, letting out a tiny whisper, “Cassian?”

She could hear her team trying to talk her over the com, demanding to know if the voice they all recognized as their true team leader was truly there. She was still to shocked to speak. Cassian was declared missing in action years before, and only declared presumed dead just a year ago. 

He gave her a veiled smirk and walked away. 

She was too shocked to do anything but close her trembling fingers around the fortune cookie he had handed her before he had left. She let out a breath and focused on the cookie, slowly and carefully ripping open the wrapper and breaking the cookie in half to reach the message inside. 

Agent 56, the restaurant in bugged. Abort Mission. ABORT MISSION!

She gaped. What? How did Cassian know? What was going on?

“Kaya Grayson, answer dammit!” Willa’s worried voice broke her of her thoughts and made her focus on the present. She reached for her phone and quickly penned a text to her team.

**Alice: Mission is compromised. Hatter is back. Prepare for the Jabberwock.**

She watched as the Knave of Hearts whispered in his queen’s ear and led her out of towards where she presumed the backdoor of the restaurant was. 

When she saw both the King of Hearts and the Knave approaching her, she placed her hand on the handle of the knife beside her plate and started to cut her Sweet and Sour Pork, forking a piece into her mouth. She prepared herself both mentally and physically for the imminent battle. 

She spotted Oliver and Patrick out of the corner of her eye, each had their right hand near where they kept their pieces. She could only assume that the rest of their team was on red alert as well.

She took a sip of her Shirley Temple and took a deep breath as they sat as one before her. “Hello boys. Can I help you?” 

They blinked and uttered not a word. Something that she presumed was ingrained in them from the beginning of their training.

She sighed and placed her knife and fork down. “Boys.” She eyed them, “What. Do. You. Want?” She articulated slowly, as if they didn’t understand her. 

There was a moment of silence before there was an explosion of movement. They both went for their guns while she flipped over the back of her seat and onto the table of the booth behind her in a crouch. 

Time seemed to slow as both King and Knave fired their guns. She vaulted off the table and started off at a sprint towards the backdoor of the restaurant. She had to reach the back without any civilian casualties. Which now that she thought about it, was going to be quite difficult as the restaurant was near full capacity of screaming, scrambling and scurrying civilians. She spun around a particularly large man and slid beneath a table, dodging flying cutlery. 

She leaped up and through the backdoor but stopped when she realized what was around her.  A group of armed men wearing brilliant red suits with black ties were aiming straight at her. She was surrounded. 

The queen of hearts was standing behind the circle right before her with a mad, cocky grin and arms crossed over her chest. “Hello Agent Grayson.” She ignored the woman dressed in the illegally red dress. She was more focused on the man standing behind her. Cassian. 

She shook her head. No, don’t focus on what you can’t control. Focus on the evil witch before you. Ignore Cassian behind her. That’s not him, just a guy that looks similar to him. Freakishly similar. Doppelganger familiar. 

“Hello Maggie.” The woman’s eye twitched. Grayson, 1. Maggie, 0. Maggie straightened herself and took a deep breath, ignoring her irritation.

“Grayson. I bet you’re wondering why your beloved Cassian is behind me.” She eyed the cocky woman before her. There was no trace of the woman who she used to be. Her sleek hair was wavy and blonde, she held herself with confidence and pride. No longer was she meak and small. 

She leaned back and relaxed her tense form, falling back into an easy and relaxed position. A kind of Devil May Care attitude. “Not really.” She shrugged, ignoring the incredulous look from Maggie. “I could careless. I mean Cassian is dead. I got over that fact when he was declared so, had a funeral and everything.” The man behind the red queen eyes’ sparkled. The queen on the other hand, looked furious. 

She scoffed and snapped her fingers, “Get her.” In just a few seconds, every gun had fired at least one bullet.

When the smoke cleared, she was still leaning against the back of the restaurant with a confident smirk. Maggie let out a irate scream. “How are you still alive Grayson!” She only laughed and pointed in front of her. Maggie had been so frustrated and hell bent on her death that she hadn’t even noticed that her lackeys were all lying on the alley ground. Still and not moving. Maggie gasped and looked at the roof tops. Sure enough, Maggie spotted Cheshire, March Hare and Willa standing with their hands at salute, leaning over the edges. 

Maggie turned to the man behind her but was disappointed to see that he had moved to stand next to her irritating opponent. “CASSIAN!” He looked at her with cold, unforgiving eyes. “Get over here now!” She stopped her heeled foot and pointed a finger at the ground before her.

She silently laughed as her team and her watched the 30 year old woman throw a tantrum, complete with tears and running nose and flailing limbs. 

“So, who wants to be the one to explain this catastrophe of a mission to Mr. K?” As one, each member of the team, both current and past, looked at one another and called out, ‘Not it.’

“DAMMIT!”

The rest laughed. She was always the one who had to explain their missions.

\---

“And that’s what happened on this mission.” She said with a stressed sigh. She looked defiantly over the the shoulder of her boss. 

“Hmm.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You do realize that I specifically said not to get any civilian involved right?” She nodded. “So why were the entire population of the restaurant in the vicinity of this mission?” She took a deep breath. 

There were multiple complications. I was supposed to lead the target out of the restaurant and into the back alley where Cheshire Cat, March Hare and White Queen were waiting on the roof tops.” She took another deep breath. “What we were not prepared for was the reappearance of Mad Hatter.” Mr. K eyed the tall form of the presumed dead special agent. 

“Do you have anything to say?”

Cassian tilted his head and glanced at Kaya out of the corner of his eye before turning back to Mr. K. “I was deep undercover. I had information that Ka- Alice needed to know in order for the mission to go somewhat smoothly.” He paused, “Margaret North is a wild card. I knew Alice could handle her alone but since the Queen of Hearts had all her loyal soldiers with her, I judged that Alice and the team would need extra assistance.” The twins glared at Cassian, who was he to come back from the deep and judge them. They were prideful creatures and didn’t like it when their abilities were taken into question. 

Mr. K nodded thoughtfully  and tapped his chin. He reached over to his phone and clicked one of the buttons, “Ellie?”

“Yes sir?” came the cheerful voice.

“Can you bring me Mad Hatter’s file?”

“Yes sir. Right away.” There was a click as her slightly confused voice hung up the phone and shuffled away from her desk right outside Mr. K’s office. 

\---

As they waited for Mr. K’s secretary to retrieve the file, Mr. K and the Wonderland team discussed the movements of the Queen of Hearts and her sisters in the underground criminal society. 

“Hatter, as you have been undercover since your supposed death, what have you heard about the Queen's?” Cassian thought about Mr. K’s question. 

“The Black Queens have gone dark but the Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Diamonds have both been very active.” He stood and walked over to the four cork boards on the far wall. He pointed to the picture of the smirking blonde haired woman with a tattoo of a diamond on her pointed finger as she shushed the camera. “Katherine North has been prepping for something big.” He took a few steps toward the board the farthest from the door, “I suspect that she is planning something in tangent with her sister Margaret. They had  _ a lot _ of closed door meetings.”

\---

As Ellie rushed toward her boss’ office doors, she seriously questioned her job. As much as she loved the experience and the opportunities that this job had given her. She did not enjoy running from the 9th floor to the 7th basement floor to the archive room and back to the 9th floor in 3 inch pumps to pick up ONE file, especially the file of a presumed dead special agent. 

She huffed as she exited the elevator and approached Mr. K’s office door. She knocked and waited. 

“Come in.”

She opened the doors and gasped, dropping the thick file on the floor. Cassian was standing before her. Cassian Black was standing two feet in front of her. She squeaked and covered her mouth. Was he a ghost? OH MY GOD THERE’S A GHOST IN HER BOSS’ OFFICE! 

The others could only watch the expressions fly across Ellie’s face. Surprise. Shock. Confusion. Then Fear. She let out a screech and high tailed it out of the office and towards the elevator. Only to forget her purse and come running back and scream again, before bolting for the elevator again to smash the close doors button, all the while screaming and muttering about ghosts and demons and how she should have chosen a better career.

As one, the team and Mr. K nodded and went back to their previous conversation. As if the past few minutes was something that happened everyday. And it was, Ellie was known throughout the building as someone who overreacted over the littlest things and tended to scream every time something scared her. Hence her speedy exit. 

\---

With one stamp, Mr. K put the file to the right of him and clasped his hands before him. “Welcome back Mad Hatter.”


End file.
